The present invention relates to a terminal strip packing arrangement, and more particularly to such a terminal strip packing arrangement in which the terminal strip has protective arms for protecting the curved tails of the linked terminals against a compressive force.
When a terminal strip is made, it is stamped into a row of links terminals, and then sandwiched in between two insulative packing sheets and rolled up with them into a roll for storage before an use. Because the terminals of the terminal strip have curved tails projecting from one or both sides of the terminal strip, the curved tails of the terminals tend to be compressed and deformed during storage or delivery of the package.